Jaime and Little Miss Insane
by Lissyboo
Summary: A Modern Jekyll and Hyde story, only following a female teenager, Jaime Jensen's point of view. With her best friend's help, how long will she be able to keep Little Miss Insane, as she liked to call her, a secret?
1. Chapter 1

I turn the corner, the purple, cheap, earbuds isolation the noise coming out from my Ipod. I didn't notice Helena turn the corner and meet me- the joys of living on the same block. She tapped my shoulders, and I looked up to see her pretty face. Her hair was dark, more black than a brown, and her eyes were the exact same color, yet somehow she still had the sweet look to her. I gave a hesitant smile to her and pulled out an earbud. "Hi." I said. She jumped up next to me and I stepped closer to the egde of the sidewalk to make room for her. "Hi! Ready for your first day in high-school?" She asked, and she gasped slightly, jumping up and walking backwards in front of me. "Maybe we'll meet boys! Oh, this is going to be so fun!"

I pushed her aside, shaking my head slightly with a smile. "Yeah. For you." I said, shrugging. "You're forgetting something." I added, looking at her pointedly. Her smile faded, and she slowed down to my pace. _"She's_ back?" She asked quietly, her hands beginning to play with themselves. I nodded unhappily. "Few weeks ago. Don't worry, I'm fine." I looked at her to see her pretty black eyes widened in concern. I chuckled. "Seriously! I'm fine." I assured her, and she sighed unhappily. "Why didn't you tell me? Did your mom notice?"

I lived alone with my mother, as a only kid. My father disappeared when I was a year old. 'He wasn't worth being part of your life', she keeps saying. Still, sometimes I wish I knew him. Sometimes I wonder if he knew what he'd done to me.

Poke. My random thoughts were interrupted by Helena poking my side. I hid a laugh. She knew I was ticklish there! I looked at her, wondering what she wanted. After a second of silence, I blinked at her. 'What?" I asked, and she frowned. "Did. Your. Mom. Notice?" She asked again, and I shrugged. "Probably not. All she knows is that I went out last night and I returned later that night... I'm surprised Little Miss Insane didn't kill her." I answered. Helena shook her head. "What about tonight? What'll you do?" She asked, and I shrugged. "I'll sneak out? I don't want her out while my mom is around." She jumped up again, and I quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'm your friend! That means I'm hers too.. She won't hurt me, right?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what will happen, Helena. I don't want to-" She interrupted me, right in the middle of my sentence. I sighed, my shoulders drooping as she talked. "My parents are home!" She said, only to continue on. "And I'll lock you in the basement. She won't be able to get up from there, there is NOTHING down there. Nothing!" After a second, I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But I apologize in advance to your family if something happens."

She smacked my arm. "Nothing will happen! Now, I'll see you after school."

School was so long and boring! That's what every typical teeanger said, and until ten o'clock tonight, that's exactly what I was. I went through the day normally. Found all my classes just the same as anybody, and was just as bored as anyone else. Except I was quieter. Mainly because my thoughts were so much different that anyone else's. I was worried. Worried that if I stayed any longer, she would try to come out. I tried entertaining myself by writing my thoughts down, and hiding it, even flushing them down, I just didn't want anyone to find them! I don't know what would happen, and I don't care. I just didn't want them found.

My thoughts were so much different from the other kid's. All they thought about who was hot and who was not- and apparently I wasn't. I knew it wouldn't end well when a senior randomly came up to me, who had my head buried in my locker, and started harrassing me... That was the right word. Harrassing. I turned around to be face-to-face with a pair of bright-blue eyes, similar to mine, only inches away from mine. I stopped where I was, my eyes widening. I stepped back so I was against my locker, and he smiled.

"Well hello there, Darling." He said, grabbing a lock of my bright blonde hair and toying with it in his hand. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" He teased. I cleared my throat to say something, only to feel a finger on my lips when I was about to open my mouth. 'No, no... Don't speak.. Just listen... Do you know who I am?" I didn't answer, because after all, he told me to be quiet. That only caused his smirk to grow a little, and he pushed me harder against my locker. I winced, and gasped, having the air pushed out of me. "Let me give you a hint. I'm Ashton, and _this_, my darling..." He gestured to the school. I took this chance to look around. Everyone was watching. I tried to prevent the lights from flickering, but I could feel her. The light slightly flickered, and I winced again, trying to hold her back. Then I felt him pull my chin to face him. "This is my school..." He continued. "And I'm here to make it known, that here, I'm the only person who can control you..." I held back the urge to shake my head and prove him wrong, just as I felt her push out more. I winced a little, and simply nodded, looking away. After a bit more antagonizing from him, he walked away, and just in time. Helena ran to me just as I slipped to the ground, wincing more and more by the second. "Helena..." I gasped. "Get me out of here." I finished, and she nodded, pulling me up and running us both to the bathroom. She pushed me in just as my features were changing. I wasn't me anymore, and there on the bathroom floor, Helena in there with her, I became _Little Miss Insane. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime was gone at that moment. The person who was in her place sat up, faster than a bullet, and looked around. She was different. She wasn't the same person. Her hair was a bit darker, but still blonde, and her baby blue eyes turned midnight black. With a sickly smile on her face, Little Miss Insane stood up. She was a few inches taller. Though many people would say it was simple posession, they were wrong. Posession of a human, it was nothing like this. She looked around, and stopped once she saw herself in the mirror. Little Miss Insane walked to the mirror, fixing her hair. "Ugh." She said unhappily. Goodness, even her voice was different than Jaime's. "My hair is a mess. What did you do, stick my head in a toilet?" She asked, looking at the only person in the room. Helena stood, plastered against the door. Now, despite knowing about her, Helena had never been in Little Miss Insane's company. Ever. She was too scared. Little Miss Insane watched Helena, her head tilting slowly from one side to another.

After five seconds of silence. "She loves you." She said, with a disgusted tone to it. "A peasant, a peon... You're her best friend. The one person who knows about me. Why are you so scared, Peon?" She asked, stepping closer and closer to her, until they were inches apart. A few more seconds of glaring, and a few more seconds of fear, and Little Miss Insane grinned, looking around. "Where's the cigarettes? I feel like killing someone." She said, looking around. Helena stayed quiet, which only caused Jaime's dark side to glare at her. "I won't kill you if you answer me." She says, and that gave Helena just enough fear to answer. "T-there... There are no cigarettes around here!" She answered, wincing as another death glare came along. "This is a school." Helena adds, holding her breath.

Little Miss Insane was intrigued now. She stepped away to look around the small bathroom, a small malicious grin set on her face. "Hmm... A whole school... full of idiots like you..." She said, twirling her hair as she faced her again. "Who is Ashton?" She asked. The question came so fast, Helena was a bit surprised by it. Little Miss Insane stepped closer to her, asking the question again, louder and more forcefully. "You heard me, you peon, who the hell is Ashton and where is his dumb ass? He needs a lesson, according to Mommy..." Helena cleared her throat. "Mommy?' She asked. Little Miss Insane grinned again. "Yes. Mommy. Jaime Jensen. Your best friend. My Good Side. _Who the hell is Ashton?!"_ She yelled at Helena, wanting an answer. Helena winced, and answered as quickly as possible. "He-he's a bully! He was bullyinh Jaime and he brought you out and he thinks he rules the school!" Helena answered, now reduced to nothing more than a ball on the floor. Little Miss Insane laughed. "That's all I wanted to know... now, excuse me. I'm sure he'll have a cigarette or two..." She said, pulling Helena off the floor and pushing her towards the back wall. Little Miss Insane left the bathroom, leaving Helena in there to cry and shit herself.

Little Miss Insane made her way down the hall, strutting. In her mind, she owned this hellhole. That apparently didn't sit well with the piece of ass coming her way. Blue eyes, dark hair... and fitting the description in her head. She stopped, grinning as she let him step in front of her. "Hey, Beautiful..." He said as he stepped in front of her. Little Miss Insane jsut stood there, letting him see what he was missing, and he did indeed see what he was missing. As Ashton looked her up and down, Little Miss Insane was doing the same to him. She leaned against a locker that wasn't hers, and Ashton followed, leaning in a bit closer. "What's your name?" He asked, in a voice attempting to be sexy. Little Miss Insane would have to improvise on her name. Without hesitation, she answered. "Grace."

Leaning a bit closer, he whispered in her ear. "Ashton... Do you smoke?" He asked, in which Little Miss Insane simply nodded. Ashton nodded too, and secretly pulled out a pack. "Want to go somewhere more... private?"

And that was exactly what she wanted.

The two left after she answered, an obvious yes, to the bleachers. Just like any other highschool on TV, this one was a secret place where kids could smoke, drink, have sex... Kill...

Soon they were absolutely alone, and Little Miss Insane striked up some conversation. 'So... Ashton... What's a pretty boy like you doing in highschool?" She asked, lighting up a cigarette as she leaned against the wall. He shrugged as he practically sat on top of her. "Parents." He answered, their faces only inches apart. "I see... My Mommy wants me here too..." She said, grinning maliciously. "Do you know who my Mommy is?" She asked, her voice sounding like an insane child's. "She's a person you pissed off... The wrong person..."

He laughed, pulling away, now a bit scared of her. "Now that I think of it, you look scarily like that Jaime bitch. The wimp." He said. Little Miss Insane grabbed his neck, her grin showing monster's teeth. "That's my Mommy..." She said, and just before he was about to scream, Little Miss Insane pushed him against the wall, throwing the breath out of his lungs. She covered his mouth and nose to prevent him from breathing. "Hm... I think I'll make this easy for both of us. She doesn't want blood on her favorite outfit, and I'm pretty bad at keeping clean... I can suck your insides out, maybe? Or I could eat your guts out after your dead... or while you're still alive. She doesn't particularly like this scarf, though..." She removed her hand, allowing him the breath. "You scream I make this as painful as possible for your scrawny little ass!" She threatened, kneeing him in the groin. He fell down, holding his jewels and groaning in pain.

"I won't do it again!" He said, once he was able to talk. "She... She'll be left alone! I won't mess with her, nobody will!" He begged. She laughed maniacally, facing him. "Yes... Beg! Beg you little dog!" She yelled, kicking him down again and laughing again. He screamed in agony. "PLEASE, GRACE!" He yelled, and she rolled her eyes. "I told you to be .quiet.!" She yelled, kicking his face. He fell back, holding his now bleeding jaw. "I should kill you right now, shouldn't I?!" She yelled, only to stop and look up, tilting her head. She groaned. "Oooh how I hate having you in my HEAD!" She yelled, stomping the ground and stepping away. "Fine! He lives, Mommy. But.." She said, grinning maliciously and facing him. "If you speak one word about this, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you... Slowly..." Ashton nodded, understanding completely. Little Miss Insane took a precaution, kicking him in the face to knock him out, and took his cigarettes, hiding them rather well on her person before walking away, back to the bathroom.

She was still there. Helena. Still whimpering like a child. She looked up, just as Little Miss Insane entered. "She's coming, don't worry." She said, in obvious annoyance. Little Miss Insane closed her eyes, and then snapped them open, only to be back to baby blue. I gasped, and ran to Helena. "Ohmygosh she didn't hurt you did she?!" I asked in a rush, helping Helena up. She shook her head and hugged me, and I hugged back, both of us crying. "Thank goodness you're okay, Helena..."


End file.
